


And I'll always be waiting for you

by copenhagenborn



Series: A long way from the playground [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Payne, Kid!Fic, Kid!Harry, Kid!Niall, M/M, Niall Tomlinson, School Dance, but currently in a row, daddy!Liam, daddy!louis, niall and harry are best friend, niall and harry are ten years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copenhagenborn/pseuds/copenhagenborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the worst thing about not being friends with his best friend came right after lunch a couple of weeks after their falling out.<br/>“So class, settle down I got some great news,” Mister Malik, their homeroom teacher, smiled when he came walking into class. “I’ve talked with your parents and they thought it was time for a class party.”</p><p>In which Harry and Niall are best friend, but not right now, and there's a class dance. Harry doesn't know who he's supposed to go with, Niall will always wait for him, and someone finally gets a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll always be waiting for you

Being in year 6 and having a falling out with your best friend was probably the worst thing that could ever happen to Harry. It was not that he did not have any other friends than Niall, in fact he pretty much got along with the entire class, but he just preferred Niall being around him the entire time, even if he was hanging out with others.

So having to sit across the classroom and watch him laughing at something Willie said, or how Taylor would run up to him and put her skinny arms around him when  he arrived in the morning was very far from the best way to start off the day.

Even his stupid dad had noticed the lack of Niall’s presence every Tuesday when he picked them up from tennis and footie. The first time Harry had told him to not drive by the football field Liam had almost caused a traffic accident.

   
“So what are you and Niall gunna do after we’ve had dinner?” Liam had asked from the driver seat only briefly looking back at his son, who was pouting in the back. “I’ve picked up that ice cream you two always talk about,”

“Don’t bother stopping,” Harry muttered when they reached the turning point dividing the road to their home and the sports centre. “Louis’ picking him up today and we’re not gunna hang out,”

“What?!” his dad exclaimed surprised which had caused the car to come to a sudden stop. The cars behind them began to honk and complain, but Liam stayed in his place with his foot hovering over the pedal. “Please tell me why we’re not picking up your best friend like I’m supposed to do according to the deal I made with Niall’s father,”

“We’re just taking some time apart so I don’t think he would like being at dinner with us when it would only turn awkward,” Harry had shrugged. He kept his eyes anywhere but where Liam would look and turned to look out of the window. “Just go home, dad, I don’t feel like doing this anymore,”

And so Liam started the car again and drove home. He felt like Harry could use some space, so he stayed out of his room and kept to the downstairs floor with Loki doing some work.

Or at least that was what Harry had thought before he stormed into his room a quarter past eight with anger written all over his face.

“Can you please tell me why Eleanor just called me and asked why Niall hadn’t been picked up and therefore chose to walk home in the bloody rain?! He’s having a fever and they’re pretty sure he’s gunna have pneumonia in a few days.” Liam raged and took the phone out of Harry’s hand.

And yeah, that kind of made Harry feel bad, he had certainly thought that Niall would hitch a ride home with Calum or at least call his daddy when he realised Harry was not coming for him. But he thought they were on the same page, that they certainly were not friends right now and therefore no reason why they should eat dinner together.

“He must have forgotten to tell his parents. It was pretty clear that we weren’t gunna hang out tonight,” Harry replied innocently with just a twinge of guilt when he looked his father directly in the eyes.

His almost careless attitude and approach to the problem made Liam seethe and want to lash out, but he kept his calm and counted to ten before answering.

“I’m… I’m not calling you dumb because of your intelligence – it’s very important that you know that, Harold – but how can you be so stupid and not make it clear to either him or at least tell Louis, that you didn’t plan on being with him tonight?” Liam sighed disappointed and ran a hand through his recently cut hair.

“I don’t even want to hear your reply,” Liam shook his head, “I’m taking your phone for the rest of the week and you’re not allowed to see any friend for the next two weeks. I also want you to apologise to Niall and his parents for making them worry, and pray to God that he doesn’t get sick, because if he does…” he trailed off before retreating from the room.  

 

But the worst had not even happened yet, because the next day when he arrived at school Niall was waiting for him in the hallway to their classroom. It was not unlike what he did any other day, but the way he was looking at the ground covered in a thick woolen sweater and a scarf wrapped tightly around his throat made Harry’s tummy fall to his knees.

“What are you doing here?” Harry frowned with a bit of edge to his voice – no matter how bad Niall’s looks right now made him feel, he was still mad at him.

“Where were you last night?” Niall asked, completely ignoring Harry’s question. His light blue bag pack had slid a bit off his shoulder and the otherwise always styled hair was tousled making him look completely lost.

“Niall,” he sighed.

“I waited for you for almost two hours before going home,” Niall interrupted calmly. “First I thought, ‘oh, Liam probably forgot to put petrol on the car, they’ll be here soon.’ And when you didn’t show up within the hour and Bressie asked if I needed a ride home or if he should call daddy, I just shrugged and said, ‘nah, Harry’ll be here soon. He’ll always be.’ So after realizing that you weren’t coming, I went home thinking ‘oh no, they’ve been in a car crash, because there’s no other reason that would stop Harry from coming to get me,’ but when I came home and asked mummy if someone from the hospital had called, she told me that you had told Liam that we just weren’t hanging out that night,”

“I thought you understood that we’re not friends right now,” Harry argued with a stern look.

“Do you know why I stood there in the rain for two hours before going home?” Niall asked slowly, finally lifting his gaze so he was looking directly into Harry’s eyes. “Do you know why I arrived half an hour before Mister Malik just in case Liam was early today?”

“No Niall, I don’t know why you’d waste your time on me when you don’t really care about our friendship!” he raised his voice crossly. He could not understand why Niall just would not let it go. He already rejected Harry, so why would he care that Harry would not want to be his friend anymore?

“Because I’ll always wait for you Haz, I’d wait for you yesterday, today and in two weeks. I’ll always been here waiting for you even when you don’t want me to.” He replied carefully, disregarding Harry’s outburst. “Just remember that the next time you give up on me,” And with that he picked up his bag back that had fallen off and went into the classroom.

Harry followed a couple of seconds after and saw Niall sitting between Willie and Josh in the front instead of their usual place in the back at the two-seater table.

 

 

But the worst thing about not being friends with his best friend came right after lunch a couple of weeks after their falling out.

“So class, settle down I got some great news,” Mister Malik, their homeroom teacher, smiled when he came walking into class. “I’ve talked with your parents and they thought it was time for a class party.”

A cheer spread through the class and a low murmur began especially with girls talking about what they were going to wear.

“As you all probably know, after the summer all of you are going to be in secondary school and I’ll no longer be your teacher.” Zayn said when the chatting had faded, “So we thought we would do a big gala where you parents can come watch you dance seeing as you’re starting doing ball room dancing in physical education, and then some of them will leave. The rest of the parents and us will eat some dinner where each of you will bring a dish and after we’ll play some games, does that sound good?”  

Harry like the rest of the class loved class parties. Even though the friendships in the class were tightly knitted, it was not often that all of them played together in the recesses. So when the parents finally arranged big events like these for the children, they were all very excited to finally get to play hide and seek or catch with all thirty students.

Harry especially liked the times where he and Niall would hide together underneath a cupboard or something, just whispering in small voices until everyone else had been found. But now Niall would probably do their tradition with Willie and leave Harry to be third wheel with Ed and Sam.

“Yes Taylor, what do you want to say?” Mister Malik questioned.

“Can we do it like they do it back in my country? Like a Sadie Hawkins dance where the girls invite the boys?” Taylor giggled sweetly.

Taylor’s dad was an American diplomat, or he became one when Taylor was around four. Her mum was a former model who now had a telly show on MTV about fashion or somewhat – Harry had not really paid attention that one time he had been at their house and her mother had explained it.

So even though she had not been very exposed to the American culture, Taylor tried to remain in connection with her roots always trying to suggest ideas that the others thought was crazy.

“Yes Taylor, we can make it so the girls can invite the boys, too.” Zayn agreed with a kind smile making the girls in the class squeal.

This new suggestion made Harry frown. The school always had been very gender- and sexuality neutral, though Harry was just ten years old he understood that both his daddy and mister Zayn liked boys instead of girls whereas most of the other parents were together in pairs with one mummy and one daddy. So for them to suddenly impose a boy and girl couple rule for the party was a bit funny to Harry.

He liked girls, he really did. His grandmummy was one of the nicest people he knew of and Eleanor always treated him like she did Niall, but he just could not see himself living with a girl the way Louis lived with Eleanor. Or maybe he just could not see himself live with others than Niall – but since Niall was a boy Harry obviously liked boys and not girls.

“Are you gunna dance too mister Malik?” Ellie from the front row asked with her hand in the air.

“Well, that I don’t know Ellie,” Zayn chuckled with a flush in his cheeks, “I’m not really that good of a dancer. And I don’t really have a partner, do I?”

“That’s not true!” Taylor quipped in with glee, “Mummy always says that she would love to do the rectangular tango with you if the opportunity ever came,”

That was a bit weird, was it not? Harry thought. Why would Taylor’s mum think about dancing with mister Malik when she did not even know if he had two left feet?

“I’m sorry Taylor, but I can promise you there won’t be any rectangular tango between your mum and me. She’s not really my preferred dance partner, if you will.” Zayn chuckled with a bit of a sparkle in his eyes.

 

“So Zayn told me about the dance they’re throwing, doesn’t that sound fun?” His dad cheered from the front seat of the car.

“Zayn? He’s name is mister Malik daddy. He says it isn’t appropriate for us to call him by his first name since he’s our teacher,” Harry repeated what he had told them when Niall had asked why they had to call him by his surname when all their class mates were called by their first name.

“Oh right…” Liam corrected with a slow drawl and a weird flicker in his eyes. “Mister Malik said that you guys were gunna do this whole gala thing with fine dining and ballroom dance; are you excited?” he corrected himself when they pulled up at the garage of their house.

“No dad, it’s not really fun going to dances alone is it? And it’s not like any of the girls want to dance with me.” Harry huffed crossly and slammed the car door behind him before storming to the front door.

“Hey now!” Liam yelled after him, “Just because Niall and you aren’t friends right now doesn’t mean that some of the other kids won’t be your date. I’m sure Ed wouldn’t mind dancing with you,”

“It’s a boy-girl dance, dad! I’m supposed to take a girl with me, and last time I checked, Ed surely wasn’t a girl!”

“Last time you checked? It that something you and Ed do together Harold?” Liam cheeked, but seeing his son’s reaction it surely was not the right time to joke. “Okay, I’m sorry Harry. If you really don’t wanna go, then I won’t force you. But don’t you wanna say goodbye to mister Malik properly and have fun with your friends?”

“I really don’t wanna be the only one without someone to go with, dad. So please let me stay home,” Harry admitted quietly, his eyes looking everywhere but at his father.

It was not that he did not think he could find someone to go with him, he dad was right everyone in the class got along rather well so of course someone would be his date if he asked them to. But he did not want to go to the dance and have to dance with someone he really did not want to while Niall was having fun with his friends.

He just really did not want to have fun if it was not with Niall.

+

It was the day of the dance and Harry was wondering if he should go.

Yesterday in physical education they had practised the dance they had to perform this night and normally they were partnered up alphabetical, but suddenly Niall had come over and taken his hands.

“What are you doing?” Harry frowned and tried to pull his hands out of the blond’s grip. He did not want to dance with Niall; it would hurt too much thinking about how he would glide elegantly across the floor with another person.

“I’m dancing with you, do you want to lead or do you have to be guided through everything like you usually have to?” Niall replied annoyed but paid no mind to the spluttering boy in front of him. Instead he took a hold of his hand and placed it on his own shoulder before gripping Harry’s waist and leading him through the steps they had memorised. “You’ve always been a bit too compliant for your own good,”

Harry was about to step away and voice his disagreement when Niall dipped him so low that he was almost parallel to the floor. “You were saying?”

“Oh Niall,” the dance instructor, Miss Edwards, cooed, “You have such good technique, I’m sure you must have danced before, have you not?”

“Well, my daddy made me go to dance classes before my auntie’s wedding,” he replied kindly and stopped Harry halfway through the twirl he was doing, “And mummy likes to dance around in the sitting room,”

And yeah, maybe Harry had seen that before. The times were he and Niall would go home by themselves and find Eleanor in the living room with the music turned up to the max dancing around in elegant patterns with graces Harry only had seen in their family. Sometimes she would pick up Niall and they would dance around laughing while Harry stared in awed of their endless talent.

“Well I’m sure she’s gunna love seeing you tomorrow,” the instructor gushed before moving on to Ed and Taylor, who was stepping on each other’s feet. “Oh children, don’t do it like that,”  

 

So maybe he and Niall were not that mad at each other and maybe they could hang out when Niall had danced with whoever’s proposal he had accepted.

He was just about to call his dad and ask if he could call mister Malik and ask if he could come anyway, when someone knocked on the door.

“Harold, can you get that? I’m in the shower?” Liam yelled from the toilet, his voice slurred from the pouring water.

Harry went to open the door with a sigh; this was not his job as a child, what if it was a child abductor coming to get him – how would his dad feel about forcing him to open the door then?

“Hello Harry,” a well-known voice said when he opened the door causing Harry to look up from his sock-clad feet to the blue eyes of his former best friend.

“Wha-what are you doing here Niall?” Harry asked gaping and took a step back. It was not just Niall standing there, but Niall in a pair of black jeans, a white dress shirt and a dark blue blazer with his hair styled in a small quaff. He looked fantastic and Harry could not think of a reason for him to stand in his door way looking like that.

“I’m taking you to the dance silly, what did you think I was doing here?” Niall laughed amused and pushed pass Harry to get into the house with Louis in tow. “Why aren’t you dressed yet?”

“Excuse his manners, Harold. He’s not a patient lad as you probably know. Could you tell me where your father is?” Louis chided lightly and ran a hand through Niall’s quaff with a soft hand, smoothing over a few wayward strains getting misplaced in the wind.

“Dad’s in the loo, been there for quite a while so I’m not sure he’s coming back out,”

“Harry! Stop taking the piss – I’m right here!” Liam cried in embarrassment as he came running out of the toilet with only a towel wrapped around his lower body. “Oh, it’s just you guys,”

“Yeah, just the in-laws,”

“Stop it Louis,” Liam muttered with a roll of his eyes before taking a hold of the hoodie hanging over the chair and pulling it on. “But seriously, what are you guys doing here?”

“We’re going to the dance, but Harry isn’t ready yet so you’ll have to wait for a bit while I get him dressed,” Niall sighed before taking Harry’s hand and pulling him towards his room.

“He’s certainly determined when he sets his mind to it isn’t he?” Louis smiled proudly. “It was the same with me and El. She didn’t even bat an eye when we first met, something about me being too main-stream and not something for her, but then a year later and we were engaged. It’s the Tommo genes, I’m telling you.”

“But I thought they weren’t friends right now and Niall had another date…?” Liam asked confused and went to his room with Louis on his heels. “He was so sad the day Zayn mentioned the dance that he wouldn’t even talk to me, and he swore he didn’t wanna go and here he is, getting all dressed up for his date – or by his date,”

Louis lay down in Liam’s proper made bed and stared up in the celling before answering, “Well, I just think Niall got enough of them not being friends anymore, so he sorta decided they had to go together.”

“He was proper cute about it too. Grabbed a hold of El a couple of days ago and told her he needed to look handsome for his date. Did you see his tie? It matches Harry’s eyes,” Louis cooed.

And here Liam had started to wonder if he should worry about his son, while the blond troublemaker had had his back the entire time. Of course Niall would never let Harry be alone for a long period of time without pulling him back into his graces – even if Harry still saw them as practically enemies.

“Oh and maybe you should find something nice clothes to change into before you leave, I did promise Zayn you would be the chaperoning the boys along with him,”

 

“Did you not understand me when I said we weren’t friends anymore? I thought I was pretty clear,” Harry stated when Niall had pushed him into his room and had begun tearing his closet apart. “It wasn’t supposed to act like a date proposal,”

 “Yeah I understood you, but I don’t really know why. You just decided one day that we weren’t friends anymore and didn’t tell me why,” Niall huffed in retaliation before pulling out a pair of black dress pants to throw at him. “Just some silly thing about me not caring about our friendship.”

“It wasn’t some silly thing, Niall! It was our anniversary and you just blew me off! ‘Hi Harry, I know we had planned to hangout tomorrow, but Calum wants to play Fifa, so let’s ask mum and dad if I can sleep over after footie yeah?’ We had a deal to always hang out and do something special when our anniversaries came up and you just forgot,” Harry said with a sore throat from holding back the tears.

Why could Niall just not have remembered their two year anniversary so they could have stayed friends without having to part ways? Maybe Harry was a bit petty and trivial about it, but he needed friends that respected him and appreciated the values of his friendship – his daddy always told him so. And if Niall did not see their friendship as something to celebrate, then maybe he was not the friend Harry needed.

“Our anniversary is first in March Harry, the 13th if I’m correct,” Niall said slowly before turning around to look sceptically at Harry, piercing blues eyes to his hurting green.

“See?! You don’t even remember us meeting! I moved here this month two years ago and met you the first day of school – not in stupid March!” Harry argued crossly, they apparently were not that good of friends as Harry thought.

“Yeah Harry, but in March we agreed to be best friends when mister Malik asked us to choose the person we wanted to sit next to the rest of the year, and we just looked up at each other without a second of doubt. And then we got those necklaces with the other’s letters on it,” Niall explained and pulled out the thin chain with a H and a P hanging on it before tucking it back under his shirt, “And you slept over even though it was a weekday and we stayed up the entire night talking, and mummy got so angry when you fell asleep in the car on the way to school so she had to take us back home and we skipped, but daddy made mister Malik promise not to tell your dad because you were afraid he would get really mad that you hadn’t been to school.”

“That’s our second anniversary, not the first one.” Harry sniffled quietly. He was violently clutching the N and T hanging from his chain. Just hearing Niall retell the story of how they had met gave him a fussy feeling in his stomach. He missed their sleepovers and the times they would stay up the entire night talking about nothing but what they wanted in life.

“Do you remember that last year we decided just to celebrate one anniversary and just make it extra special in March? We would take turns planning something and this year it is my turn.” Niall told him quietly, slowly walking towards the whimpering lad and sat down beside him with his thighs pressed tightly up against his.

“W-we did?”

“Yeah babes, we wanted one day that was so special because it was just ours.” Niall smiled and softly took Harry’s hand in his to give it a tight squeeze. “So how about you put on some clothes so we can get going and do that dance, yeah?” he leant forward and pressed his dry lips against the soft skin of Harry’s cheek before walking towards the door.

“Niall? Why did you come here today, you know, with me thinking that we weren’t friends? Why would you come?” Niall asked with a growing smile on his lips, watching his best friend smile back at him standing in the doorway of his room.

“I told you Haz, I will always wait for you, even when you’ve already giving up on me.”

+

“Are we even allowed to go together? I mean, neither of us are girls and Taylor made mister Malik say that the girl had to be the one inviting,” Harry blushed when Niall spun him around in a twirl before catching him again and pulling him to his chest.

“Nah, it’s just, Malik made it okay for girls to also invite the boys so they wouldn’t have to wait like my mummy did when she went to dances. Apparently someone gets super nervous and scared that nobody is going to invite them that they just don’t go altogether, isn’t that silly?” Niall laughed amused and moved them around the dance floor.

“Yeah, silly geese huh?” Harry chuckled awkwardly. He was not planning on telling Niall how he just a few day ago about been one of those persons who refused to go to something if they did not have a date. Especially when Niall apparently had thought they were going together the entire time.

“Liam told us that you weren’t planning on going,” Niall continued quieter. “You hadn’t even prepared to go last night; you were supposed to bring a dish for dinner you know, and you just show up empty handed,”

“Well how was I supposed to know that you were gunna turn up and make me change my mind? It’s not like you told me we were partners,” Harry huffed and took charge of the dance. He dipped him down and kept him there until the skin of his cheeks had turned proper red. “You could have told me you know,”

“I did, Haz.” Niall frowned and clung to his body. He felt a bit dizzy about the change in blood and Harry felt like a steady holding point in a blurred sea. “Miss Edwards told you to go dance with our partners yesterday in class; that was why we were dancing together Haz, we were practicing our performance for today silly.”

“Well, I didn’t hear that,” he reasoned with a chuckle.

“That’s why you have me Haz,”

 

“They’re great aren’t they?” a husky voice spoke up from behind Liam causing him to jump a bit before turning around to face Zayn. He was clad in all black; skinny jeans with a black dress shirt tuck into the jeans and white braces holding them up. He looked absolutely stunning without being too inappropriate around the kids. “Niall and Harry, they’re certainly the greatest dancers out there – but please don’t tell the other parents,”  

“Well Niall are at least, I’m not sure Harry could move so gracefully if he wasn’t being lead around like that by Niall,” Liam chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. His suddenly appreciated Louis’ rush of getting him into something that resembled fancy dress wear. “He’s never really bit the most in control of his legs – always a bit too long for his body. You should have seen him as a baby all legs, he couldn’t fit the baby clothes in the shop, so my mum had to sow all the body stockings and trousers so they could fit him,”

And yeah, maybe Liam realised that he was rambling a bit in the presence of what might be the most beautiful man he had ever seen, but Zayn was laughing and suddenly nothing else mattered.

“Hey, Eleanor and I are gunna pop back home, a night without the kid comes rarely, and since the two of them have made up again, could Niall maybe sleep at yours? Make an entire day out of it?” Louis questioned when he came up to the pair. Eleanor was currently putting on her coat and saying goodbye to Niall and Harry.

“Yeah sure, I mean if they’re both up for it then let them. We probably won’t be able to separate them for the rest of the weekend if I’m right,” Liam chuckled and gave Louis a quick hug as a goodbye.

“You’re a true sport, Payne. We’ll be sure to take Harry of your hands some day in the near future,” he winked before giving Zayn a pat on the shoulder and hurrying towards his wife to kiss Niall goodbye.

“I wish I had that,” Liam sighed dreamingly when the couple giggling snuck out of the back their bodies intertwined in a way that felt too intimate for Liam to be looking at. “Like, Harry grew up without a mother and now the only opportunity for him to have another parent is another dad. And Niall just have both a mum and a dad who would do absolutely anything for him… I’m just glad that they’ve taken such good care of Harry when he’s there that he at least gets a sense of what a real family is like,”

“Liam, we’re living in the 21th century so there are not really any requirements of areal family is.” Zayn cooed quietly and put an arm around Liam’s waist to give him a comforting squeeze. “Harry’s great, he’s great because you’ve been such a good father too him. And I don’t think Harry would take badly to another father just because he doesn’t have a mum.”

This was the second time he was being complimented on his upbringing of Harry, and it was getting a bit embarrassing if he had to be honest. Did he really seem so insecure on his parenting skills so his friends felt the need to tell him that he was not doing badly?

“Do you wanna dance? I mean, the kids are doing it and it looks kinda fun, right?” Liam asked slowly, his eyes finally meeting the brown of Zayn’s. “Just, if you wanted to I mean.”

“yeah, I would love that, Liam.” He smiled sweetly, his eyes sparkling in glee when the older man took his hand and lead him to a small corner of the floor. Liam put a steady hand on the small of his back and pulled Zayn to his chest before intertwining their fingers and making them move around in small circles.

“You know, in June I won’t be Harry’s teacher anymore. He’ll be in secondary and I’ll get a new class of primaries..”

“Yeah, please don’t remind me.” Liam whined and rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder before letting out a moan of grief. “He’s getting so big and I don’t know what I’m gunna do when he comes home one day and tells me he and Niall have gone to second base,”

“Well, I’m almost sure that he won’t tell you that,” Zayn laughed quietly like he was saving the noise only for Liam’s ear. “But rather Niall than some bloke who won’t treat him right, yeah?”

“No, he supposed to stay home with me and watch cartoons all day while complaining that the tables from 6 to eight are too hard – I don’t want him snogging boys even if they as cute as Niall,”

“Do you know who else is cute? If not a handsome and very attractive?” Zayn spoke with a slow drawl directly into Liam’s ear making him perk up.

“Certainly not one of your students I hope,” Liam frowned and took a step away from the man before realising his intention, “Oh, you’re talking about me aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I was thinking that if you wanted to I would like to take you out on a date when I’m no longer your son’s teacher,” Zayn was starring adoringly at him with those big dark eyes that made Liam think that even if he did not feel attracted to him that he would say yes any way.

“I suppose that could be arranged somehow,” he said with a big smile and pulled Zayn into his chest again.

“Yeah?”

“Most certainly,”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more parts of this series, you are welcome to add your wishes in the comments. Like, just write an age of Harry and Niall and what they should do, ta for reading x.


End file.
